


The 15:06 to Totnes

by Trillsabells



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Silver Blaze, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillsabells/pseuds/Trillsabells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a train to catch but John has to work. This is not acceptable</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 15:06 to Totnes

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens when I read ACD canon. Case based off Silver Blaze. Totnes is a real place near Dartmoor. Train times given are real. My Beta would like it pointed out that the lack of punctuation in John's texts is intentional and not her fault.

Message received 13:11  
Missing racehorse. Need to go to Totnes. Today.  
SH

Message sent 13:13  
How does a whole racehorse go missing?

Message received 13:13  
There is precedent. Even you’ve heard of Shergar.  
SH

Message sent 13:14  
Is this linked?

Message received 13:15  
Don’t be stupid.  
SH

Message sent 13:15  
You brought it up

Message received 13:16  
Train leaves at 15:06. Meet me at Paddington.  
SH

Message sent 13:16  
You want me to come?

Message received 13:16  
Obviously.  
SH

Message sent 13:17  
Need to be a later train then. Don’t get off till 5

Message received 13:17  
Urgent.  
SH

Message sent 13:17  
The horse will still be missing in a few hours

Message received 13:18  
Not if I get there.  
SH

Message sent 13:18  
Working

Message received 13:18  
Boring.  
SH

Message sent 13:19  
How long are we going to be away so I can tell Sarah I’ll be unavailable for work?

Message received 13:20  
Tell her you’re unavailable now.  
SH

Message sent 13:20  
Come on I can’t leave her in the lurch

Message received 13:20  
How is leaving now leaving her more in the lurch than not being there tomorrow?  
SH

Message sent 13:21  
I’d like to give her warning

Message received 13:22  
Warn her you need to be at Paddington by 15:06.  
SH

Message sent 13:23  
I’m not leaving

Message received 13:23  
Packing your gun.  
SH

Message sent 13:25  
Good. You get the bags and take them up first. I’ll get a later train and meet you there. Text me the hotel address

Message received 13:26  
Don’t make me come and get you.  
SH

Message sent 13:28  
I can get a train at 18:03. Be in Totnes by 21:00

Message received 13:29  
On way to surgery.  
SH

Message sent 13:30  
I’m sure you can cope for a couple of hours on your own

Message received 13:34  
Outside Surgery.  
SH

Message sent 13:34  
Busy

Message received 13:35  
In waiting room.  
SH

Message sent 13:35  
Go away Sherlock I’ll follow later

Message received 13:36  
Come out.  
SH

Message sent 13:36  
No

Message received 13:36  
Then let me in.  
SH

Message sent 13:37  
Busy

Message received 13:37  
You haven’t got a patient in there and you haven’t buzzed for a new one.  
SH

Message sent 13:38  
That’s because if I open the door you’ll try to get in

Message received 13:39  
If you’re not working you may as well come to Totnes with me.  
SH

Message sent 13:40  
I’d be working if you went away

Message received 13:40  
But I won’t so you’re not.  
SH

Message sent 13:40  
Go away Sherlock

Message received 13:41  
We’ll miss our train.  
SH

Message sent 13:41  
No you’ll miss your train. My train doesn’t go till 18:03

Message received 13:42  
You can’t out stubborn me, John.  
SH

Message sent 13:42  
I can try

Message received 13:43  
I know you can hear me.  
SH

Message sent 13:44  
Ignoring you

Message received 13:44  
Not possible.  
SH

Message sent 13:44  
Again, trying

Message received 13:45  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:45  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:45  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:45  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:45  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:45  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:45  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:45  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:46  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:46  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:46  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:46  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:46  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:46  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:46  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:46  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:47  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:47  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:47  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:47  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:47  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:47  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:47  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:48  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:48  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:48  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:48  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:48  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:48  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:48  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:48  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:48  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:49  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:49  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:49  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:49  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:49  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:49  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:49  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:49  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:50  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:50  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:50  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:50  
John.  
SH

Message received 13:50  
John.  
SH

Message sent 13:50  
STOP IT

Message received 13:51  
Will stop when you come out.  
SH

Message sent 13:52  
How did you even do that?

Message received 13:52  
Are you coming out?  
SH

Message sent 13:52  
No

Message received 13:53  
Fine.  
SH

Message sent 13:53  
Thank god

Message sent 13:54  
So what’s the hotel address?

Message sent 13:56  
Sherlock?

Message sent 13:58  
You’re still in the surgery I can hear you

Message sent 15:59  
What are you doing?

Message sent 14:01  
Sherlock?

Message sent 14:02  
You can’t make me come out

Message sent 14:04  
I can hear shouting what are you doing?

Message received 14:05  
I’m solving your patients.  
SH

Message sent 14:06  
Oh god

Message received 14:06  
If I solve them all for you you don’t need to stay till 5.  
SH

Message sent 14:07  
Why was there shouting?

Message received 14:08  
One took offence.  
SH

Message sent 14:09  
Which one?

Message received 14:09  
Mr Hallinson.  
SH

Message sent 14:10  
He’s huge!

Message received 14:10  
I’m aware of that.  
SH

Message sent 14:11  
He used to be wrestler!

Message received 14:11  
I know. He didn’t like it when I told him he used to throw fights.  
SH

Message sent 14:12  
What?

Message received 14:13  
I’m coming in.  
SH

Message sent 14:13  
No!

Message received 14:14  
Sarah is letting me in.  
SH

Message sent 14:14  
I don’t know how you persuaded her but you’re not coming in

Message received 14:15  
I’m a patient.  
SH

Message sent 14:15  
No you’re not you’re a pain

Message received 14:16  
What would it take to make me a patient?  
SH

Message sent: 14:17  
A real actual injury

Message received 14:17  
Define ‘real actual’ injury.  
SH

Message sent 14:18  
One with blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Message received 14:19  
Will approximately 3/5 of a pint do?  
SH

Message sent 14:20  
What? Are you thinking of giving yourself an injury just to get in?

Message received 14:21  
No, Mr Hallinson has already taken care of that.  
SH

Message sent 14:23  
What?

Message received 14:25  
Sarah thinks it might be broken.  
SH

Message sent 14:26  
Are you kidding?

Message received 14:27  
She says I need to go to the hospital for x-rays.  
SH

Message sent 14:28  
Is this a joke?

Message received 14:29  
I’m not sure that’s supposed to stick out like that.  
SH

Message sent 14:30  
Are you alright?

Message received 14:30  
Feel a bit woozy.  
SH

Message sent 14:31  
Why are you still texting?

Message received 14:32  
Because you’re still shut in your room.  
SH

Message sent 14:33  
Coming out now

Message received 14:33  
Hope we don’t miss our train.  
SH

Message sent 18:57  
No sorry can’t come out tonight am in Totnes. You would not believe the act Sherlock pulled to get me out here.


End file.
